a bet or bets
by THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS
Summary: a halloween festival call it a cute one


A Bet

It was a pleasant day when tenten was sitting under a tree watching neji meditate after training when lee came in " HEY MY YOUTHFULL TEMMATES HOW ARE YOU DOING ?" lee asked " good " tenten replied and neji remained silent " TENTEN OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWER ..." lee said " ...UMM I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU PRIVATELY ""what about"" I said privately , which means where no one is around "" oh ! ok " tenten said getting up. neji thought ' why can't lee talk in front of me?' as he activated his byakugan to see what's happening but all he saw was tenten walking away with lee to a tree and talking to just when he heard a loud " WHAT ? NOOOO"from tenten and saw her blush 'what the hell did lee said or ask her if it is something embarrassing he is gonna die slowly and painfully by my hand i'll make sure of that' neji thought. As he saw tenten walking away and lee pleading her about something " FINE" said or shouted more accurately 'fine what ' neji thought for a second. As he saw tenten running out of his sight and blushing as lee jumped saying " YES I DID IT "

Next day was the konoha halloween festival fair and neji was walking on the roads seeing its preparation as his eyes set on a certain weapon mistress walking alone on the road to god only knows where when she saw neji and ran to him saying " hey neji what bring's you here at this hour" "hun" he said thinking about yesterday " 'hun ' what sort of answer is that? " " Ummm... tenten would you mind if i ask you something "" no , what is it neji ? "" i wanted to know why did lee called you yesterday ""Umm ... I have got to go see you tonight on the festival neji " said tenten running away and blushing even verse than yesterday. Now nejiwas burstin with anger, reay to fry lee in a hot pan in hell for making tenten so girlish, so secret keeping and nervous around others and for something he wouldn't accept.

Neji went to give a 'visit' to his dear 'friend' lee to ask him some...questions.

At the training grounds...

"HEY NEJI MY YOUTHFULL PRINCE" said gai sensai "I need to talk to lee for a while " "ME" lee asked thinking neji wants to talk to him is really wierd "HA!HA!HA!WHY NOT LEE LOOKS LIKE THE TEAM SPIRIT OF YOUTH IS RISING I GUESS I SHOULD LEAVE" said gai over exited as always "Hn."neji said starting to get annoyed and took a breath of relief as he saw gai leaving and when gai was out of sight "SO WHAT..."lee could'nt complete as neji cought his troughtand slammed him on a tree with lightning fast speed "what did you ask tenten yesterday?" "she...told you?" "NO THATS WHY I AM ASKING" "dont ...worry you'll...know to night " "tell me now " "I can't " "fine" "but I asked her to do two things" lee said catching his breath as neji let go of him.

festival night...

neji went to tenten's house to pick her up waiting for her to show up and he will know what lee asked her to do. his thoughts were cut as he saw the door open and tenten steped out and neji's eyes rested on her she was wearing a kimono which ended on middle of her thighs and was of red colour with a golden dragon and to the biggest surprise her hair were down her curly choclate hair which ended at the end of her waist and then saw her blush as he rebembered lee and said so are you comming.

At the festival

"hey shikamaru,temari,naruto,hinata,sauske,sakura,kiba,mina,sai,ino,lee and shino" "hey " came the girls "oh my god your hair are down " and tenten blushed " may I know why ?"she asked in a teasing accent as she looked at neji who was glaring lee." sakura its nothing like what you are thinking!"she yelled as red as tomato " oh really" now it was ino's turn to have fun followed by temari's "tell us come on " and lee giggled and hinata started sensing the dark aura of his brother but tenten had enough allreay so she injected a nail in to all the girls leaving hinata and threw the false nails saying"3 powerfull anesthetics used " as she gave a deadly glare to every one except neji and with a deadly cold voice added an appology "sorry for ruening your dates but don't worry they'll be back on feet after half an hour. " as she walked away with neji and neji thought she is not called a weapon mistress for nothing even the nails are dangerous. As she walked to the haunted house.

At the haunted house...

"Neji lets go in " "hn."he said simply thinking ' she realy loves horror she watches horror movies and actually loves watching horror movies with a dark room and blak papper butter cilliy popcorn bowl in hand and wearing her pajamas if she sleeps incase which was a low possibility but i think she is horror nightmare a really scary one if angry "neji are you comming" she called out calling him back to riality. But neji was wrong the intentions were different this time, tenten had something else on her mind wich made her blush every next minute and neji mentaly cursed lee every time she did that.

Inside the temple of horror

Neji felt her shivering . SHIVERING? neji thought to himself TENTEN NEVER SHIVERS AT HORROR "are you feeling cold" he asked getting concerned "umm no "she said complimenting herself 'I am a fantastic acteress ' still maintaining a resque damsel in the stress expression on her face. But suddenly she felt warm neji had took of his coat and she was wearing it this made her remember the bet she had with lee she quickly gave neji a peck on his cheek and ran on her top speed right into her bedroom locking all the doors behind her and neji just blushed trying to figure what juat happened and tenten told herself the idea of using the dark haunted house worked.

Back to where the girls were gaining back contiousness...

"looks like tenten san won all the 2 bets" hinata said deactivating the byakugan "don't tell me you know about the bet". "you knew about it ?" " exclaimed the girls" "I asked did you guys know I challenged her to open her hair and kiss neji on the cheek" "you gave her a chalenge as well ? we gave her a challange to wear a short dress and win neji's coat" temari explained and she won all the challanges actually made every one laugh. And tenten back at home was giggling to herself where as neji was happy inside,shocked outside.

A\N :- please riview critisisms are welcomed.


End file.
